The ChicAgo Center for Health and EnvironmenT (CACHET) Pilot Project Program will be aimed at funding new directions in environmental health sciences research and provide a primary mechanism for promoting the career development of CACHET members. The Pilot Project Program is key to promoting the success of CACHET investigators and the development of future CACHET resources in EHS research. Pilot projects awarded through this program will explore new EHS research areas, build research collaborations and teams, support the next generation of EHS researchers and accelerate external grant support of CACHET members. Proposals that take into account the data collected by the COEC as well as proposals that actively collaborate with COEC community participants will be encouraged. This will enable CACHET to direct address the environmental research needs of the community and in so doing, undertake research aimed at mitigating racial and ethnic health disparities as a function adverse environmental factors. The Pilot Project Program will have four primary award types including Young Investigator Award, Idea Award, Focused Research Award and Inter-Institutional Award that each address specific needs for building a strong EHS research community in Chicago. All proposals will be thoroughly reviewed for scientific merit, feasibility, and potential to lead to external grants in EHS research from NIEHS and other funding agencies. Funds awarded by the program are not only essential for cultivating the careers of junior investigators by enhancing their success in obtaining grants and publications but also for attracting established investigators form other disciplines into the EHS research field. We are confident that within five years, the Pilot Project Program will have resulted in a substantial increase in NIEHS funding for CACHET investigators and will have noticeably built EHS research capacity in Chicago.